stampedefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hanaxsongs/Crosspost: TFH Early Access - Dev Tasklist
Hi everyone! It’s been a few days since EA release and we’re working overtime to ensure that people are getting the smoothest experience with the game possible. We’ve been lurking and interacting with steam forums, TFH forums and Discord servers to gather feebdack. We’ve compiled them into a list and picked out what we feel are the most important items to work on right now. We were aware of some of these issues beforehand, but we were unsure of the number of people they would affect. We now have a more solid priority order for these thanks to your input! First off, '''Priority Everything (Highest):' *''Story mode, while we work on everyting else below ‘Nuff said Second, we’re working to resolve some existing issues with the core game. This is by no means a complete list, just “major” things we’re working on first. '''Primary Priority' *''Finished art assets for all moves/characters/attacks *''Solving Multiplayer fight connection issues happening with some players'' *''Netcode with GGPO seems to be working fine with most people, but some are getting dips or framerate issues. We're working with them to find out why and resolve it.'' *''Pixel lobby connectivity issues for some players'' *''Some of our users are having trouble getting the pixel lobby servers to respond to their games, or they're "connecting" but then cannot control their character. We're tracking down these issues and will keep you updated on fixes'' *''"Random" crashes for some players after the game has been open for several hours; It seems to depend somewhat on the computer, but some players are getting crashes that seem like they are random after having the game open for several hours. We now know what is causing this issue and we're working to resolve it.'' Secondary Priority '' *''AI difficulty; We're finding the AI difficulty is not at the level that people would expect, and the gaps in difficulty between levels is too great. We're working to scale back the AI's more annoying tendencies and make it a bit more human-like.'' *''Controller issues in salt mines. '' *''For certain controller configurations, your controller may stop working (or switch to player 2) at the end of a fight. We're in the process of fixing this one.'' *''Finding people who aren't at 60 FPS and getting them there'' *''making '-minimalhud' a main menu accessible option'' *''Giving options for turning on and off weather effects (for streamers and lower end PCs)'' *''User Interface in pixel lobby '' *''Improved controls for muting players (the current one is a little too well hidden) '' *''Full 'start' menu with more options and control reference'' *''Quicker handling of disconnections when in fights'' ''Tertiary Priority *''Skill capped and password protected pixel lobbies & invite only classic lobbies.'' *''A few people are having a bug where characters do not make sounds. We've identified the source of this issue and we're working to resolve it.'' *''A few people are experiencing a bug where they are unable to switch resolutions (the game hangs when they do).'' *''Making controls for main menu fully separated from fights.'' *''Small (but important) UI fixes '' *''voice indicators for when your opponent is talking in a fight '' *''clearer indication of how to leave pixel lobby (by holding magic) and using text chat (currently, clicking on textbox)'' Roadmap Items *''Proper tutorial mode (with a version covering just tfh basics releasing first)'' *''Proper combo trials mode (outside of the current combo trials in training)'' *''Salt mines getting a redesign pass (thanks for the feebdack!)'' We want to thank everyone for their feebdack once again! If you have questions, comments, suggestions or more bug reports, please do voice them in the forums! Crosspost from: Them's Fightin' Herds Forums Category:Blog posts Category:News posts